


Dirty

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucking, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is disgusting” Stiles moans out he moans for two reasons one because the hard gravel is killing his knees and two because Theo has the tightest fucking hole ever.</p>
<p>God he loves werewolf healing Theo always manages to go back to as if he was a virgin.</p>
<p>He was beautiful like this on the ground in the preserve moaning like the slut that he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospace/gifts).



> I got the first picture from here http://41.media.tumblr.com/92a299cb3fb52c9a91833361c0b178c3/tumblr_nkdt1gXchY1u9j6xio1_500.jpg 
> 
> and the second gif from here http://gaymalesgifs.tumblr.com/

“This is disgusting” Stiles moans out he moans for two reasons one because the hard gravel is killing his knees and two because Theo has the tightest fucking hole ever.

God he loves werewolf healing Theo always manages to go back to as if he was a virgin.

He was beautiful like this on the ground in the preserve moaning like the slut that he is.

“Harder Stiles” Theo begs his eyes glowing gold.

Stiles stops rocking his hips even though the only thing he really wants to do is thrust into Theo’s tight hole but he manages to find the willpower to stop.

“Stiles” The moans this time out of irritation and pure adulterated need.

Theo is such a cock slut.

“What did I tell you about the eyes?” Stiles questions bringing his hand down full force on Theo’s eyes smirking when the other boy moans like the desperate slut he is.

“I can’t help it” Theo tells him trying to rock into Stiles.

“Try” Stiles chuckles thrusting into him one time as hard as he can.

Theo moans but tries to control his breathing he reaches for his aching cock in an attempt to release some of his tension but Stiles slaps his hand away and he knows if he starts arguing Stiles will leave.

He always does if Theo steps out of line all this is, is a quick hot fuck that nobody ever knows about Stiles doesn’t care about him he just wants to get off and he likes to let Theo know who’s in charge.

“Good” Stiles smirks when his eyes go back to normal and without warning he starts ramming into Theo at a ruthless pace that has Theo letting out a string of moans and curses as he actually sees stars dance across his vision.

“I’m gonna come” Theo moans after what feels like forever of Stiles fucking his brains out.

He lets out a loud cry of anger/pain/need when Stiles grabs his dick and squeezes tight denying him the right to come.

“Stiles please” Theo begs Stiles likes it when he begs.

“Soon” Stiles tells him setting a harsh fucking pace.

“I need to come Stiles it hurts” Theo moans Stiles doesn’t hear him as he lets out a long moan and Theo can feel the white hot liquid searing the inside of his ass like its Stiles own personal brand.

“Come” Stiles smirks releasing his dick and Theo doesn’t even need to jack off a little because as soon as Stiles releases him he releases all over himself.

“God that was great” Stiles smirks pulling out of him and lying down on the hard ground.

“Next time we should bring a blanket for the ground” Stiles smirks.

Theo wants to tell him that their isn’t going to be a next time but he knows he would be lying if he told Stiles that because he knows he needs Stiles to fuck him its like a drug once you start he’s not sure you can stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any pairings you want me to do please let me know and I will see if I can do something you can pick and fandom you want


End file.
